


Physical Reactions

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is practicing for his first aid exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Reactions

“So, let’s see,” Kellin said reading through his notes once more. “First I need to check if I can feel your pulse.”

Vic was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while Kellin was walking closer. Kellin was going to have a practical exam for his first aid course tomorrow and Vic had promised to help his boyfriend to practice. In this case pretending to be an unconscious person. No big deal.

Kellin sat on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to Vic, gently brushing his hair out of the way and placing two of his fingers on the side of Vic’s neck, looking to find his pulse.

After a bit of searching he managed to find it. “Oh my god Vic, your pulse is pretty fast considering you’re only lying down,” he said.  

“Gee, I wonder why,” Vic said sarcastically.

Kellin looked puzzled for a moment before the look of realisation crossed his face.

“Ooh, is my closeness making your heart beat faster?” Kellin said teasingly.

Vic just rolled his eyes as a response. But then suddenly Kellin moved to straddle Vic, still holding his fingers on the side of his neck and feeling the pulse quicken.

“What are you doing?” Vic asked, looking at Kellin who was smirking above him.

“Just an experiment,” Kellin replied and leaned forward, kissing Vic straight on lips. Suddenly their practicing had turned into a full blown make-out session, thoughts about the upcoming exam long forgotten.

The situation was starting to get heated when Vic felt Kellin smiling against his lips.

“What are you smiling at?” Vic asked breathlessly, opening his eyes and looking at Kellin who indeed was smiling brightly above him.

“It’s just nice to see that I can cause a physical reaction in you, I guess.” Kellin replied and leaned down to connect their lips again.

“Yeah, that’s really nice,” Vic said, pulling away from the kiss once again. “But if we carry on like this there will be other ‘physical reactions’ happening than just my heartbeat going crazy.”

Kellin let out a laugh and straightened up, moving to sit next to Vic again instead of sitting on him.

“I guess you’re right,” he said. “I think we need to continue practicing if I want to pass that exam tomorrow.”

“Yeah, as nice as that was I don’t think you should do that in the exam,” Vic joked. “Or to an unconscious person you’ve found somewhere.”

“Eww, Vic, that’s gross!” Kellin laughed. “Now shut up and be unconscious. I need to check if you’re breathing.”

 


End file.
